1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a light source device, a display apparatus including the same, and/or a display method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for providing an autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display using a flat panel display (FPD) is known for using an optical plate to divide viewpoints on a front surface of the FPD. For example, the optical plate may include a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier.
A method of using a lenticular lens may divide a left-eye image and a right-eye image by arranging cylinder lenses having small pitches on a front surface of a two-dimensional (2D) FPD. A method of using a parallax barrier may divide a left-eye image and a right-eye image by disposing, on a front surface of an FPD, a barrier to limit a progress direction of light. In a general structure of the parallax barrier, a shield portion to shield an image light output from a 2D display panel and a slit portion, for example, an opening portion, to transmit an image light may be alternately arranged. When a viewer views a display device at a predetermined position and in a predetermined direction, different viewpoint images may be transferred to a right eye and a left eye of the viewer, respectively. Accordingly, through the slit portion, the viewer may sense a 3D effect according to a difference in viewpoints.